


Re: Re: Re: Dinner?

by Ermingarde



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Fluff and Humor, cameo appearance by Corr, inappropriate use of office email
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermingarde/pseuds/Ermingarde
Summary: Ordo and Besany go on their first date.It might have been less awkward if they hadn't gotten so much advice beforehand.
Relationships: Null-11 | Ordo Skirata/Besany Wennen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Re: Re: Re: Dinner?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiend/gifts).



> tiend, I don't want to say I'm glad your original author defaulted, because there were presumably some difficult circumstances involved - but it was certainly a stroke of luck for me! Your prompt was wonderful, and I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**To: Knight Etain Tur-Mukan <turmukan@jedi.pub> **

**From: Agent Besany Wennen <bwennen@treasury.pub> **

**Subject:** Advice 

Hi Etain, 

This is Besany. I know you're probably quite busy, but I was wondering if you could give me advice on something? It's about Ordo. 

Best, 

Besany 

  
  


**To: Agent Besany Wennen <bwennen@treasury.pub> **

**From: Knight Etain Tur-Mukan <turmukan@jedi.pub> **

**Subject:** Re: Advice

Hi Besany, 

I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but I'm happy to chat. I'm shipping out for Qiilura soon, and I think this might be a conversation best had in person - are you free to meet up for caf or a meal between now and Benduday? 

FBWY, 

Etain 

___

The diner Etain suggested for lunch was a slightly grimy establishment in the Collective Commerce District. A sign near the door urged would-be customers to _Try our galaxy-famous SLIDERS!_ As Besany walked in, Etain waved from a table in the far corner. 

"Good to see you!" Etain said. "I'd ask what you want to talk about, but we should probably order first." 

Besany glanced at the menu. The lunch section alone was alarmingly long. 

"What do you usually like to get?" she asked. Etain smiled knowingly. 

"I'm going to get the Vorzyd Slider myself, but the apple-slug stew is also really good. Nearly everything is Human-edible, so you can't go too wrong." 

"Hmm." 

The waitress, an antiquated droid model with a durasteel miniskirt, chose that moment to arrive. 

"My designation is FLO and I'll be your server today. Now what can I get for you?" 

"I'll have the Vorzyd Slider, with a side of protato curls and a sweetmelon fizzyglug." 

"And I'd like the Endorian chicken pot pie, please," said Besany, "and a cup of caf." 

"Excellent choice, honey," said FLO. "And can I interest either of you in a slice of wasaka berry pie? It's today's special - two for the price of one!" Etain shrugged. 

"Sure, let's go for it." 

Orders received, FLO headed off across the diner, bobbing and weaving crazily on her single wheel. Etain folded her hands on the table in front of her. 

"First of all," Etain said, "I really have to apologize again for shooting you." 

"Don't worry about it." 

"Are you recovering well?" 

"I can barely even feel it," Besany insisted. "Really, I'm fine." 

"Okay, well, I'm glad to hear that," Etain replied. 

"If I may ask, how did you find this place?" Besany asked in an attempt to change the subject. "It seems farther from the Jedi Temple than I'd expected." 

"Well, I took a 'saber masterclass from Master Kenobi back when I was a senior padawan," she said. "Most tiring two weeks of my life up to that point, really. Anyway, he took the whole class here for dinner at the end of the course. He's friends with the owner; I think that's the reason this place has a discount for Jedi." 

Besany looked at the menu: Indeed, at the end of the menu was a note to "inquire about our discounted prices for Jedi." 

"I wonder how they know each other?" 

Etain shrugged. 

"So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Besany was suddenly, irrationally nervous. 

"How did you and Darman get together?" 

Etain grinned. 

"I thought this would be what this was about. Honestly, though, I'm not sure how helpful my experience is going to be. I mean, Dar and I got to know each other well on Qiilura, and when we were back together here on Triple Zero things just sort of...happened." 

"What did you say to each other?" 

Etain shook her head. 

"I really don't remember us talking much at all. You can just tell, you know? Instinctively." 

Besany privately thought that instincts were much less helpful for those not gifted with Force sensitivity. 

"Look," Etain continued, "I'm happy to help however I can, but frankly, you're asking a Jedi Knight for relationship advice. Literally anyone else would probably be a better option. But here's my advice, for what it's worth. You don't have to worry about trying to impress him; Ordo already really likes you. He likes you because of who you are: You're smart, brave, and compassionate, and he already knows all of that. You like spending time with him, and he likes spending time with you!" 

"Etain, I - thank you." For Etain, who spent so much of her life on the battlefield, to compliment her courage when she lived safely here on Coruscant felt almost surreal. 

FLO returned with their food. Besany's pot pie was piping hot and smelled delicious. 

"If I were you," Etain added, after swallowing a bite of her slider, "I'd ask him to dinner." 

**___**

**To: ARC Captain Null-11 <arc.n11@gar.mil> **

**From: Agent Besany Wennen <bwennen@treasury.pub>**

**Subject:** Dinner? 

Hi Ordo, 

I hope you're doing well! It was really nice to see you at the CSF Staff Club last week. I know I said this already, but I'm so glad all of you came through the raid all right. 

I don't know if you like Quenk jazz, but if you do, there's a nice little café a few levels down from the Logistics Center that has live music in the evening every Centaxday. If you have an evening off, would you like to have dinner there with me? 

Yours, 

Besany 

  
  


**To: Agent Besany Wennen <bwennen@treasury.pub> **

**From: ARC Captain Null-11 <arc.n11@gar.mil> **

**Subject:** Re: Dinner? 

Dear Agent Wennen, 

I would very much like to have dinner with you. Barring an unforeseen crisis, I will be on planet and available this Centaxday evening. Shall I pick you up? 

V/r, 

Ordo 

___

**_Excerpt from encrypted message log between_ ** **ARC Captain Null-11** **_and_ ** **ARC Lieutenant Null-7** **_:_ **

**arc.n11:** Mereel, I need your help 

**arc.n7:** ? 

**arc.n7:** spill 

**arc.n7:** do u need my chemistry expertise again? 

**arc.n7:** please tell me there are explosives 

**arc.n11:** it's about Agent Wennen 

**arc.n7:** ahhh

 **arc.n7:** the other kind of chemistry 

**arc.n11:** she asked me to have dinner with her 

**arc.n11:** I don't know what that means 

**arc.n7:** going out on a limb here 

**arc.n7:** just a wild guess 

**arc.n7:** but i think it probably means she wants to have dinner with u

**arc.n11:** yeah, because I never could have figured that out on my own 

**arc.n11:** but seriously 

**arc.n11:** you know a lot about women 

**arc.n11:** what do I do? 

**arc.n7:** well first of all dont call her agent wennen 

**arc.n7:** if shes asking u on a date then ur on a first-name basis 

**arc.n11:** is it definitely a date then? 

**arc.n7:** shes unquestionably into u 

**arc.n7:** she yelled at maze for punching u 

**arc.n7:** even tho shes like half his size 

**arc.n7:** and u totally deserved it anyway 

**arc.n11:** oh 

**arc.n11:** what do I do now? 

**arc.n7:** honestly vod 

**arc.n7:** ur really into besany 

**arc.n7:** u have actual feelings for her 

**arc.n7:** idk how much help ill be here 

**arc.n7:** just because i have lots of sex doesnt mean i know anything abt romance 

**arc.n7:** why dont u ask darman 

**arc.n7:** or atin, he and laseema were getting pretty cozy 

**arc.n11:** Omega shipped out already, they're busy 

**arc.n11:** you're my only hope 

**arc.n7:** okay 

**arc.n7:** no pressure 

**arc.n7:** so the first thing to keep in mind is u have to create the appropriate mood 

**arc.n7:** set the scene 

**arc.n7:** get her in a romantic frame of mind 

**arc.n11:** she asked me on a date 

**arc.n11:** would she not already be in a romantic frame of mind? 

**arc.n7:** well it wont hurt to make it more romantic 

**arc.n7:** in my experience ppl like to be complimented 

**arc.n7:** besany's pretty classy 

**arc.n7:** try some romantic poetry 

**arc.n7:** here lemme send u something 

**_arc.n7 sent a file:_ ** _bestlines.txt_

**arc.n7:** read that 

**arc.n7:** never failed me yet

**_End excerpt._ **

___ 

**_Excerpt from encrypted message log between_ ** **ARC Captain Null-11** **_and_ ** **Trooper 5108/8843** **_:_ **

**arc.n11:** Corr, do you have time to help me with something tonight? 

**ct.5108/8843:** what's up? 

**arc.n11:** need another set of eyes for a recce 

**arc.n11:** civilian location, shouldn't be dangerous 

**ct.5108/8843:** now i'm intrigued 

**arc.n11:** the location is a cafe called the Sapphire Sound 

**arc.n11:** six levels down from the GAR logistics center 

**ct.5108/8843:** never heard of it 

**ct.5108/8843:** but now i'm REALLY intrigued 

**ct.5108/8843:** what's going on there? 

**arc.n11:** Besany asked me out on a date 

**arc.n11:** I need to know as much as possible about the location 

**ct.5108/8843:** understood

 **ct.5108/8843:** i get off work at 1800 

**ct.5108/8843:** meet me at the log center? 

**arc.n11:** I'll be there 

**ct.5108/8843:** and hey 

**ct.5108/8843:** she's my friend 

**ct.5108/8843:** treat her right 

**_End excerpt._ **

**___**

Keeping Mereel's advice in mind, Ordo had done a little research to determine what was meant by the "appropriate mood." Based on the excerpts from romantic holodramas he had watched, he bought a bouquet of flowers on the way to the Logistics Center. 

He felt almost naked without his armor, but after he and Corr recce'd the Sapphire Sound he had determined that it would definitely be too far out of place. His civilian clothing options were limited, but he borrowed a jacket from Bardan to wear over his fatigues. It was tight at the shoulders, but he hopefully wouldn't be in situations where the slight restriction on his movement would be an issue. He still didn't look quite like the café's patrons, but he shouldn't stick out too much. 

At 1804, Ordo saw Besany walking across the plaza, and his train of thought stuttered to a halt. As she reached him, he stuck out his hand with the flowers. 

"You look really nice," he said inanely, inwardly cursing himself for his lack of eloquence. He remembered Mereel's document and tried again. "I mean, there's something wrong with my eyes. I can't take them off you." 

**___**

As the end of her shift approached, Besany found herself struggling to concentrate. She could hardly wait to see Ordo again, and yet her stomach was tying itself in knots with nervousness. Promptly at 1800, she closed down her terminal, slipped her datapad into her bag, and pulled on her coat. 

The plaza in front of the Logistics Center was nearly empty, making it easy to spot Ordo with - were those _flowers_? 

They were indeed flowers: a bouquet of bright orange nova lilies that Ordo held out to her with (unbeknownst to her) the same gesture he would have used to offer someone a blaster in a firefight. 

"You look really nice," he said, then paused, clearing his throat. "I mean, there's something wrong with my eyes. I can't take them off you." 

He delivered the ridiculous, clearly memorized line with the same serious tone he had used when discussing the Separatist bombings targeting the GAR. Besany took the flowers automatically, stifling a a sudden urge to laugh at the incongruity. 

"Besany?" he asked. "Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing," she said, still struggling not to laugh. "It's just…." She trailed off, not knowing what to say. It was oddly touching, when she thought about it. Ordo - who, for all his wonderful qualities, was not particularly eloquent - had clearly fretted over finding exactly the right thing to say. In some ways it was a relief, realizing that he was just as nervous as she was. 

"I want to spend time with _you_ , Ordo," she continued. "Not whoever you think you need to act like to impress me." 

"I wanted the evening to be perfect for you," he admitted, with disarming honesty. "I don't have any experience with this sort of thing." 

"It doesn't have to be perfect," she said. "But it's going to be lovely, just because you're here." 

Ordo smiled tentatively, and Besany found herself smiling in return without realizing it. 

"Now," she said, turning in the direction of the interlevel turbolift, "how about dinner?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Chat and email segments partially inspired by writehandman's ["Command Squad Chat"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475132/chapters/51179494) and 13th_blackbird's ["Re: FWD: Re: FWD: FWD: FWD: FWD:"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582810) \- if you liked this fic, I'd recommend checking those out. 
> 
> "V/r" stands for "Very respectfully," a common email closure in the US military, especially the Navy. (I worked at a Navy lab in high school and we all had to use it.) "FBWY" is mine; it's an acronym for "Force Be With You." I don't think Jedi would actually sign their emails that way, but this _is_ a humor fic. 
> 
> The diner where Besany and Etain have lunch is of course Dex's. All of the items mentioned are actually on the menu as it appears in Gregory Walker's fabulous _Hyperspace_ article "Dining at Dex's", as is the Jedi discount. The original page is no longer available, but you can read the piece [here](https://www.facebook.com/starwarsupcomingbooks/photos/?tab=album&album_id=1577387749042909). The days of the week were also established in that article; note that the Galactic Standard Calendar has a five-day week. 
> 
> Quenk jazz also appears in canon, but the Sapphire Sound is entirely my own invention. The name is a play on "blue note", a jazz term referring to a "bent" (slightly lowered) pitch on the third, seventh, or fifth tone of the scale; "the Blue Note" is also the name of a famous jazz club in Greenwich Village. Plus, it's a little nod to the way Ordo eventually proposes to Besany.


End file.
